1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a withdrawal processing apparatus and a withdrawal processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, provision of services using the Internet is being more widely implemented by the service providers with widespread use of the Internet. For instance, as represented by a net-bank, financial services such as deposit management and asset management are also being provided to customers through the Internet.
In particular, the financial service providers have been attempting to develop a unique service to position oneself apart from the competitors. For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-229247 describes a settlement system of withdrawing the usage amount of a credit card from a foreign currency account instead of a home currency account when a customer having a foreign current account uses the credit card in a foreign country and has not made a foreign currency payment. When withdrawing the usage amount of the credit card in a foreign country from the home currency account, the customer bears the conversion cost caused between the foreign currency and the home currency. The above settlement system is, however, beneficial for the customers in that the cost to be paid by the customer can be reduced.